True Power
by Ciads
Summary: Naruto dies at the VoTE, and wakes up in konoha's morgue. Then he discovers the real gift Kyuubi gave him. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype. I can't even imagine the type of cash I'd be pulling in if I did. I just want to say one more time, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE. Try to sue me now, fucking lawyers.**

**P.S. Don't really try to sue me. I really don't need the headache.**

Now on to the needless author's note that no one ever really reads unless they're trying to pass the time.

First things first, I don't care if you want something put into the story, or if you hate what I write, or if you decide to bitch and moan about how MY story isn't going how you want it.

Very simply I will except constructive criticism, but unless it's actually constructive, I will completely ignore you. An example of constructive criticism would be if you noticed I spelled something wrong or the name of one of the ninjutsu is incorrect, or something along those lines.

An example of just plain old fuckhead criticism, would be you bitching about how I don't deserve to write, or shit like that.

I only have one more thing to say, there will not be a set update schedule for this story. I will update when I update. If you don't like it, TOO DAMN BAD.

Thank you for your time now have a nice day.

True Power

Prologue

Sasuke stood still as he looked down upon his best friend, his only friend in the world.

That he had just killed.

Sasuke could feel his eyes burn with tears as he stared at the corpse in front of him. He stared as his eyes changed from the familiar red and black eyes into some sort of flower-like pinwheel. He just stared as he asked himself was it worth it, and his internal reply shook his very beliefs to the ground.

Sasuke realized with a shudder that he had just killed the only friend that he had ever really had. He stood there, numb, as he realized this. His body refused to acknowledge the world around him as his mind kept replaying the same thing over and over again.

He let him win. That fucker, his best friend let him win, even though he knew it might cost him his life.

Even though he knew the Chidori was an assassination technique, he still had the gall to smirk up at Sasuke, at his forehead protector, at the scratch he caused, and say that he won.

Sasuke's sorrow turned into rage in the blink of an eye, That son of a bitch had the nerve to say that he won. He was dead. Sasuke looked at the body in contempt,as he turned his back and jumped of towards Oto. He didn't realize that the tears in his eyes turned red as they fell down his face, he didn't realize that the sky itself had opened up and let loose a small torrent of rain as if the world was crying for the small preteen dressed in orange.

Sasuke didn't look back at his only friend as he left, and by the time his old sensei arrived to see the orange corpse, he was long gone.

The last thing Sasuke would remember about that day was the still smiling face of his best friend as his body cooled in the rain.

His best friend...

His only friend...

Naruto.

A.N.: Before anyone says anything, this is not a Sasuke-centric fic. The real stuff will when I put out the first chapter. There will be no pairings, at least not for a while. I will not be excepting any ideas for pairings. If I do decide to pair Naruto up with anyone, it will not be a guy, Sakura, or Hinata. Now I don't have anything against Sakura, Hinata, or gays. I feel that they have all been overdone.

Please review, again constructive criticism is appreciated, tell me what you think.


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype. I can't even imagine the type of cash I'd be pulling in if I did. I just want to say one more time, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PROTOTYPE.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

That's right chapter one is here.

True Power

Chapter One: Awakening

It was cold.

This was the first thing to register in Naruto's mind, as he he opened his eyes to a white sheet covering his face.

Why was there a sheet covering him? Where was Sasuke? Where was he for that matter? What happened to The Valley of The End?

All of these questions began swirling in his head as he sat up, letting the sheet fall off him. Naruto then realized one piece of information that he hadn't picked up on.

He was naked.

Even more important, he was naked, it was cold, and he was on a metal slab that was just as cold as the air around him.

He shivered as he swung his feet over the edge and hopped off of the metal...thing he was on.

"_Ow... did anybody g_e_t the name of the cart vendor that ran me over?"_ He thought to himself.

Naruto finally looked around, and recognized where he was with dread.

"Why am I in the morgue?" He asked aloud, as he remembered one of the D-rank missions where they had to help scrub out the drawers where they kept the bodies.

He quickly banished the memory from his head as he walked up to the door and pushed against it.

It didn't move an inch.

Naruto started to get more worried as he started to pound on the door with all of his might.

"_What am I going to do if I can't get out of here? Am I going to die frozen in the morgue? What's going to happen?" _Naruto thought in a panic. He hoped someone was out there, that someone would hear him.

All of the sudden a blinding pain shot through his arms. A strange black and red energy started to swirl around them, changing them. His arms turned pitch black and nearly foot long claws of bone shot out and surrounded his fingers. The pain lessened to nothing as he gazed upon The new wicked looking claws his hands had become. He could tell just by looking at them that the new claws were sharper than any kunai or shuriken that he owned.

His awe quickly degenerated back into the fear he was experiencing before. What was happening? The information and surprise finally got to him, and he passed out, collapsing to the floor, as his mind withdrew inward to try and make sense of the situation.

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto awoke in the familiar sewer that was his mind, and sighed.

"Why am I here, and what's happening to me?" He asked aloud to himself.

"**Brat, come here." **The voice of his prisoner reverberated off of the walls of his mind. Naruto just stood there, contemplating whether or not to do as the voice suggested.

"**Brat, I will not tell you again. Come here if you wish to know what is happening to you."** The voice ordered again, much more forcefully.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, and he started to walked towards where he knew the seal was located.

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

Hokage's office:

Tsunade was distraught as she looked at the assembled genin, chunin, and jounin before her. She knew that they knew what had happened on the Uchiha retrieval mission, but she had to tell them herself. It was her duty as Hokage.

"I have called you all here to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto died just a few hours ago due to an assassination technique to the chest. He was killed by one Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to one of his friends." The blond heiress to the Yamanaka clan interrupted defiantly.

"Ino, shut up." Nara Shikamaru stated fiercely as he glared at his teamate.

For once, Ino didn't have the nerve to speak up against her childhood friend as he stared at her with barely suppressed rage and guilt. Rage at her for defending the traitor, and guilt for allowing Naruto to go alone to fight him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Tsunade told him gratefully as she started to continue. "As I was saying Uzumaki Naruto was killed by one Uchiha Sasuke, and as such he is to be placed in the bingo book as a C-class missing nin with a return dead or alive order on his head." She said as she looked upon the children's faces. They were set with either grim determination, like Kiba and Shikamaru's, or near suicidal depression, Like Saura and Hinata's. Tsunade imagined that if she didn't have to sit behind her desk her face would look like a combination of the two.

Tsunade took a deep breath, preparing herself to continue, just as an explosion ripped through a part of the Tower.

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

The Seal:

Naruto walked up to the bars of the Seal and looked inside.

"What do you want Fox?" Naruto asked forcefully.

"**Foolish whelp."** The Fox growled angrily as it's massive form appeared behind the bars of the Seal.**"I go ahead and save your ass and you still treat me with such disrespect."**

"What do you mean Fox?" Naruto questioned as he looked into it's malevolent, blood red eyes.

"**What I mean, Boy, is that I gave you a gift that saved your life. I gave you something that would ensure your survival, and you still think you're better than me."** The Fox said as it glared through the bars at Naruto. Naruto, didn't insult the Fox for once, as he was more interested in finding out what the Fox did to him.

"What is this 'gift' Fox?" Naruto asked, curious.

"**I gave you something that none of the other jinchurikki can boast." **The Fox stated in glee.

"Stop dancing around my questions and answer me already." Naruto demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"**You, dear child, can do something the likes of which hasn't been seen in thousands of years. You can shape-shift." **The Fox informed him with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Naruto so intelligently asked, as he stared at the Fox, with cnfusion all over his face.

"**I guess it doesn't really do it justice to call it 'shape-shifting', when that's really only one facet of it's true potential." **The Fox said as it smirked down upon the naked blond.

"Will you just tell me what you're talking about you...you... YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed as his composure was finally lost.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha..." **The Fox laughed. **"Such language from one so young, what is the world coming to?" **The Fox asked sarcastically.

"You bastard, now you're just trying to piss me off." The blond haired youth growled, looking into the bloody eyes of the demon before him.

"**It is one of the few things that gives me pleasure, being stuck within you isn't as enjoyable as you seem to believe. I am stuck in a cage inside of an idiot's mind, and you wonder why I want to kill you." **The Fox stated, boredom evident in it's voice. **"Anyway, I decided that I would give you a gift when you were younger, it just didn't kick in until you died."**

"Wait a minute, what do you mean died?" Naruto asked, already dreading the answer.

"**You woke up in the morgue, and you're wondering what I mean?" **The Fox asked in disbelief. **"I guess I overestimated your mental faculties."**

"Just answer the question..." Naruto stated. "please." He added as an afterthought.

"**Well, this is new. You're being polite." **The Fox said humorously. **"I guess I can answer the question, but you have to promise not to interrupt. Agreed?" **Naruto merely nodded his head as he looked at the Fox before him. **"Good. I'll start at when you were stabbed through your chest by your so-called friend.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................**

Author's note:

That's chapter one. Please tell me what you think about it. I know I made it a cliff hanger, but I wasn't sure how to continue with what I want to do without making another chapter, sorry.

Read and review please.


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or Prototype.**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

When we left last chapter, the Kyuubi was just about to start telling Naruto what happened to him after the VoTE. Let's see what happens next, shall we.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

True Power

Chapter Two: Discovery

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

The Seal:

"**Your **_**'friend', **_**Sasuke, shoved that Chidori technique into your chest, and that caused your heart to stop and your lung to collapse." **The Fox stated, as it looked upon the vulnerable child before him. **"Very simply, you died. That one-eyed Scarecrow of a sensei of yours and carried you back to the village." **It said as it watched the boy's face go from confusion, to fear, and back to confusion. **"I know this must be confusing to a mere mortal, such as yourself, but you have to realize that I saved your puny, tailless ass. You owe me now, Boy, you owe me your life."**

"No I don't." Naruto told the Fox simply. "You saved me, because if I die so do you. So I don't owe you anything. Nice try."

"**Guess again, runt. You did die, and I'm still here."**

"So am I, so why didn't you take over my body if you survived?" Naruto asked smugly.

"**-grumble-"**

"What was that, Fox? I couldn't quite make that out."

"**I said I couldn't. This damn seal stopped me from taking over your mind and body, and too make matters worse, it wouldn't release me after your body died." **It said as it glowered at Naruto.

"Now that we've established the fact that I don't owe you anything, tell me why I'm still here, what's happening to my body, and why my body is in the morgue rather than burned, like most ninja corpses are."

"**I'll answer the last one first." **The Fox told him. **" The reason your body wasn't burned was because of me, or rather the seal. If the people of your village destroyed your body, and in the process the seal, there's no telling what could happen. I could either be destroyed with you, or released. That's something none of your people want to risk."**

"Okay, so why revive me if you could survive without me."

"**I don't want to be stuck here for all eternity, or at least until the Shinigami comes to devour my soul, in darkness. I would much rather at least watch your life, that at least amuses me somewhat." **The Fox said, seriously.

"So the only reason I'm alive, is so you don't get bored?" The boy asked.

"**Pretty much."**

"Wow, I feel so loved. Anyway, what's happening to my body?"

"**Something that should have happened days after me being sealed into you. You're finally receiving the full benefits of me being trapped within you."**

"Explain."

"**Very simply when I was sealed into you, I tried to make it so you, and by extension myself, wouldn't die. Unfortunately, this damned seal thought I was trying to destroy your mind, and forced me to take a 'nap', only allowing me to give you a fraction of what should have been yours. By the time your rage woke me up on that bridge, your mind and the seal had been working together for years. I couldn't do anything other than give you my raw chakra, which is poisonous to humans."**

"Get on with it Fox." Naruto stated impatiently.

"**I'm getting there, you ungrateful whelp." **The giant demon growled. **"When you died, your brain stopped working, this stopped the seal from stopping me as I altered your body. It still wouldn't let me free, so I couldn't take control of your body when I was done. I could, however, give your body a jump-start and allow it to call back your soul."**

"You're stalling."

"**Not really, just making you pissed off. What I did to your body, is give it the gift to manipulate the biomass within it. I also have made it so that you can absorb other biomass into your body." **The demon said as it's voice filled with pride. **"You can change your body into whatever you want, provided that you have enough biomass, and it only takes chakra to activate the shape-shifting process."**

"Just because I'm not as stupid as people think I am, doesn't mean I'm a genius. Try to speak like a normal person, fucking dumb-ass."

"**Watch your language when talking to your betters, Child. What this means is that you can change your body, or parts of your body, into whatever you please, so long as you have the proper amount of biomass." **The Fox said.

"Back up a sec. What is this biomass that you keep talking about?" Our blond-haired protagonist asked.

"**Biomass, at least how I'm describing it, is what every living organism is made up of. Your body can take biomass and rearrange it to suit your needs at the time. What I also did was make it so your body can absorb biomass from outside sources, namely other living animals. I say animals because, technically, human beings are animals. A side effect of this was that the process altered your brain so that it can take in the memories of those that you absorb."**

"So, basically, what you mean is that I can absorb other people into my body, and turn the biomass that they were made up of and use it as a weapon, while simultaneously taking in their memories." The Uzumaki said, as realization shone in his eyes.

"**Precisely. Glad to know you aren't as stupid as you act."** The nine-tailed demon complimented.

"So, I can now change my body into anything I please, right?" The child asked, grinning.

"**Yes."**

"Does that include people?"

"**What do you take me for? Of course it does."**

"I think I'm gonna have fun with this."

"**Good, now get out of my sight." **The Fox ordered as it shoved Naruto out of his mindscape, and back into the real world.

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Morgue, The cooler:

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked around the cooler, and towards the large metal door keeping him in. The twelve-year-old slowly got back onto his feet and looked at the wicked claws his hands had become with more clarity.

His arms had morphed into black, muscled arms that had stiff tendrils coming off near the shoulders. The hands had changed as well, they were now larger, and he only had four fingers, well claws. The claws were thick and long, and they had a silvery sheen over the bone white that he hadn't noticed before.

Naruto's face broke into a grin as he looked at the door in front of him. He was going to have some fun. The boy reared back one of his new arms and threw it forward, burying the thick claws into the solid piece of metal and started to pull it back, the door coming with it.

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

That's it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of True Power. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.

Thanks everyone.

Ciads.


	4. He's Alive!

**Disclaimer:**

**Very simply put, I don't own Naruto or [PROTOTYPE]. I wish I did, but I don't. I had nothing to do with the creation of either that I am aware of.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Okay people, I have come to a decision. I am going to try and update once every week, and whatever I get done that week I'll add to the story. If you have a problem with this, you'll just have to deal with it.

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

True Power

Chapter Three: He's Alive

Morgue, The cooler;

With a grunt from Naruto and a groan from the metal door, the new shape-shifter ripped it from the wall and threw it aside.

"Well damn, I didn't think it would actually work." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the crumpled, former door. "I guess I should tell everyone that I'm not dead... anymore." The blond started to stretch his muscles, when he noticed the claws were still there. _"I guess I should probably try to get rid of these."_ The boy thought to himself. _"How does this work?"_

"_**Boy, focus." **_A deep voice echoed in his mind.

"_Fuzzy? How the fuck are you talking to me?"_

"_**I can only manage this in short bursts, just focus on returning your arms to normal."**_ The Fox replied as it's voice faded.

"_Fox? Fox, are you there?" _The young ninja asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he shrugged his shoulders before focusing on returning his hands back to the way they were. As he focused the weird red-and-black energy started to move around his body, swirling down from his head to his feet. His arms transformed back into the pink flesh he was familiar with. _"I guess that works."_ Naruto thought as he looked down at his naked body. "Now all I need is some clothes." He said aloud.

Just as an explosion sent one of the walls flying into him.

The Hokage's office:

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Kiba yelled as he felt the explosion rock the tower.

"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, you're with me. Asuma, Shikamaru, you're in charge of getting these genin back to the hospital" Tsunade said as she started to move towards the door, her body already tensing for a fight. As she and the three jounin rushed down the tower, she couldn't help but curse herself for sending Jiraiya on that mission to Wave. "Dammit, why couldn't he get back sooner?" She thought as they reached the ninja morgue.

What most people in the village,ninja included, didn't realize was that there was a separate morgue for high-risk shinobi bodies. The secret was so well kept, that only the Hokage, the Hokage's advisors, and a select few ANBU knew about it. There was only one person that knew about the morgue that wasn't any of those things, and he would be the only one that would want at what was there right now.

Tsunade entered the room to see a familiar body go flying into her, slamming her into the hallway wall.

"OOOoooww! THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH. Oh, hey Baa-chan." One Uzumaki Naruto spoke from his place atop her stomach.

"Wh...what?" The blond-haired Hokage stuttered out as she looked at the obviously not-so-dead corpse smiling down at her.

A Few Moments Earlier, Morgue:

"_Why is it this always happens to me?" _Naruto wondered from his place embedded in the wall. _"I swear, I have got to have the worst luck when it comes to situations like this."_

"Hey, Itachi-san, I thought Leader-sama said he was dead, yeah." A blond-haired man (or is that woman?) in a black cloak with red clouds on it asked.

"Apparently we were misinformed." The cold voice of the elder Uchiha told him/her.

"No, you were informed right." Naruto said as he pulled himself free of the wall. "It's just that, being dead was boring, so I decided to come back and 'liven' things up. Pun intended."

"Last time we met, you weren't so...lively." The Itachi said as he looked upon the small child in front of him.

"Ooooh, good one." The blond teen chuckled. "Seriously, before we get into the big fight, were you try to take me to your leader, I fight you off long enough for the Hokage and various other jounin get here, can I have some pants."

"Hey, yeah, don't ignore me!" The man-woman angrily yelled.

"Shut up, the big kids are talking." Naruto retorted dismissively.

"Why you little-"

"Deidara, calm yourself. He's trying to anger you." Itachi interrupted.

"No, if I were _trying _to anger your friend, I'd ask whether it's a guy or a girl."

"I'M A GUY DAMMIT!!!!" Deidara screamed.

"Really? Are you sure? Because you look like a girl to me, what with the long ponytail and all that." Naruto questioned mischievously.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Deidara roared as he shoved his hands into a pouch on his waist.

Itachi leaped forward, intent on getting to Naruto before Deidara blew up half the building. As Itachi reached the demon container, he had to jump back as a set of long claws swept through the space his body was a second ago. He eyed what the boy's arms had become quizzically.

"What the fuck." Deidara eloquently declared as he stopped his ministrations in surprise.

Naruto merely smirked at the surprised looks on the nuke-nins' faces. "Let's get wild." The teen growled, rushing toward the cloaked pair. His claws flashed in the cold light of the morgue as he reached his targets.

Itachi slammed his fist into the blond boy's face with a stoic look on his own. "You may have gotten faster, Uzumaki, but you're no match for me. Although, I am interested in your new...additions."

"I know I'm the perfect specimen of what a man should look like in the crotch region, but really. I didn't expect _you_ to be as enamored by it as you are." Naruto said cheekily, as he stood up and made his claws disappear.

"Hey, I wouldn't put those away, yeah." Deidara smirked as he pulled out a small clay bird out of the pouch on his waist.

"I don't really need them anymore, everyone is almost here." He told the other blond. Deidara just growled and threw the small bird forward, watching as it came to life and honed in on the boy. Naruto jumped to the side just as the bird reached him and exploded. The explosion sent him flying off to the side and crashing into something soft...or rather two somethings.

"OOOoooww! THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH..... Oh, hey Baa-chan." Nauto said as he looked down at her from atop her stomach.

"Wh...what?" The blond-haired Hokage stuttered out as she looked at the obviously not-so-dead corpse smiling down at her.

"Yeeeeaaah, can we do the whole, 'I'm not dead', thing later, because there are two S-class nuke-nin in there trying to kill me, or at least take my body somewhere. That, and I'm as naked as the day I was born." Remarkably, Naruto said all of this in a calm, clear voice.

"Y...yeah, okay, let's go." Tsunade stammered out as Naruto climbed off her.

"'Tachi-chan, I gots a supwise for youse." Naruto stated as if he was talking to a child. With that said our protagonist walked forward with the Hokage and jounin following in shock at this predicament.

Hey everybody, I feel that I should explain something. Very simply, Naruto will not be able to absorb bloodlines, AT ALL. This is non-negotiable. I don't want to make Naruto too strong, too quickly. At his current skill level, Naruto could take on almost any _single _jounin in Konoha, except Kakashi and those of equal strength.

There, I've said my piece. If you don't like it, I don't care.

Ciads.


End file.
